雨声  Sound of Rain
by ciocarlie
Summary: 'Ketika hujan berhenti, dan hari berganti—aku terus berfikir—entah akan sampai kapan aku akan berada disampingmu sebagai diriku sendiri…' /Update Chapter 2/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **雨声 ( Sound of Rain )

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Crime/Romance

**Pairing : **HiruSena slight AllSena

Based on KHR Doujinshi Finale I dan II

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

_When I'm in the middle of Rain..._

_I can hear the voice—_

_Isn't it that your voice?_

"Dasar anak lemah—bagaimana si lemah ini bisa masuk kedalam penjara?"

Disebuah tempat—tepatnya adalah sebuah penjara, tampak beberapa orang pemuda yang sedang mengerumuni seseorang yang tergeletak dengan keadaan babak belur. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak tidak sadarkan diri, membiarkan beberapa pemuda itu menendanginya tanpa ada respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Oi, kalian ini tidak bisa ya berhenti mengganggunya?" Pemuda berambut kuning pucat dengan sebuah luka menyilang di pipinya itu tampak mendekat dan mencoba untuk melerai mereka, dua orang lainnya juga tampak mengancam beberapa orang disana hingga kawanan itu berhenti mengerumuni pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Kalian tidak pernah kapok juga ya..."

"Kalau sampai ketahuan Hiruma kalian bisa—" ketika pemuda berambut cokelat itu akan melanjutkan perkataannya, mereka menatap para tahanan itu yang tampak pucat pasi sambil melihat kebelakang mereka berdua. Sementara mereka berdua juga merasakan aura setan dari belakangnya, dan mereka menolehkan kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike dengan mata hijau itu sudah siap dengan beberapa senjatanya.

"Kalian lagi-lagi mengganggunya heh? Kekeke—"

"H—Hiruma-san, maaf ka—kami," belum sempat memberikan pembelaan, rentetan peluru sudah tertembakkan kearah sekitar mereka—tentu saja kecuali ketiga orang yang mencoba melerai rombongan itu, "h—hieee! Maafkan kami Hiruma-san!"

Dan beberapa orang itu kabur meninggalkan pemuda bernama Hiruma dan juga ketiga orang serta satu orang pemuda berambut cokelat itu disana. Menurunkan senapannya, menghela nafas dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Oi cebol, mau sampai kapan kau tidur seperti itu!" Mendorong-dorong tubuh yang tergeletak itu dengan ujung senapannya, dan mendapatkan pergerakan kecil sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu bergerak bangkit dan menatap mereka berempat.

"Kenapa kalian menghentikannya Hiruma-san, Jumonji-san, Kuroki-san, Togano-san?" Suaranya yang monoton itu tampak selaras dengan tatapannya yang kosong. Duduk ditempatnya berbaring tadi, hanya menghela nafas berat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa—haruskah aku mengabulkan permintaan seseorang yang menginginkan kematian?" Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada tanda ia tidak mau menuruti apapun yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, "kau akan dikunci didalam sel untuk beberapa hari ini..."

"Sena, kau bisa berdiri?" Pemuda berambut kuning pucat itu membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan pemuda bernama Sena itu.

"Kalau saja—" tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan pemuda bernama Jumonji itu, pemuda bernama Sena hanya menatap kearah Hiruma yang meliriknya dari ujung bahunya, "—kalau saja Hiruma-san pasti bisa melakukannya..."

...

"Kalau saja Hiruma-san, pasti saat itu bisa membunuhku..."

—Hiruma's POV—

Penjara adalah tempat yang ditujukan untuk semua kriminal yang tertangkap oleh polisi. Baik yang menyerahkan diri maupun yang dipaksa, mereka berbaur menjadi satu ditempat itu. Namaku adalah Youichi Hiruma—seorang polisi, yang sebenarnya biasa saja. Tetapi karena sifatku, aku disegani bahkan oleh kepala polisi ditempatku bekerja sekalipun. Mereka menyebutku sebagai jendral dari neraka.

Tidak masalah bagiku untuk mereka memberikan julukan untukku seperti itu. Toh tidak ada ruginya untukku juga—bahkan itu sangat menguntungkanku karena itu bukti kalau mereka takut padaku.

Ah, si cebol lemah yang baru saja di bully itu—namanya adalah Kobayakawa Sena. Jangan melihat seseorang dari luarnya saja, jika mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya hingga masuk kedalam penjara, dipastikan kau akan merinding ketakutan.

Tiga bulan yang lalu—terjadi penyerangan disebuah tempat yang sepi, yang menurut kabar merupakan markas dari yakuza yang paling terkenal di Jepang. Aku yang menjadi polisi yang bertugas saat itu—dan ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan diujung lorong gelap itu, si cebol yang tampak lemah ini berdiri ditengah mayat yang berlumuran darah, dan hanya ia sendirian. Menatap mayat-mayat itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Masih ingat seperti baru saja kemarin aku mengalaminya, saat aku menodongkan pistol kearah anak itu. Dan ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jangan melakukan pembelaan—apakah kau tahu jika kau melakukan semua ini, kau bisa dituntut hukuman mati?" Sudah bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk pistol yang ada ditanganku, "aku bisa juga membunuhmu saat ini juga cebol—"

Kau tahu apa yang kulihat saat itu?

Hanya senyuman dingin yang tampak kosong seakan tidak ada jiwa yang menempati tubuh itu.

—End Hiruma's POV—

"Haa? Apa maksudmu Ketua sialan?" Hiruma tampak berada disalah satu ruangan di penjara itu—menemui seorang pemuda yang tampak menunggunya sedaritadi sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Senyuman tampak mengembang dengan tenang meskipun saat ini sang Jendral dari Neraka tampak menodongnya dengan senjata miliknya.

"Karena belum ada bukti kuat kalau ia adalah pelaku tunggal dari semua pembunuhan itu—ia tidak bisa begitu saja dijatuhi hukuman mati," senyumnya semakin mengembang seakan ia sudah biasa ditodong oleh senjata dari Hiruma, "kau akan menjadi pengawasnya Hiruma..."

"Aku harus melakukannya?"

"Tidak ada permen karet saat bekerja jika kau tidak melakukannya Hiruma," tampak tenang mengatakan hal itu pada Hiruma, pria itu tampak masih menunggu jawaban dari Hiruma—Yamato Takeru, sang kepala polisi tampak sepertinya sukses membuat Hiruma mati kutu, "menyenangkan bukan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak punya catatan hitam ditanganmu~?"

...

"Tch—dasar orang tidak berguna," berbalik dan akan meninggalkan Yamato.

"Hei, aku punya banyak pekerjaan lain disini!" Melihat tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan, Yamato hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, "Hiruma..."

"Apa lagi—"

"Lukamu, apakah tidak apa-apa?" Hiruma menatap Yamato saat mengatakan hal itu. Senyumannya yang sempat memudar langsung mengembang kembali seperti biasa.

"Kau fikir luka kecil seperti itu bisa membuatku lemah?"

Dan setelah itu hanya suara decitan pintu yang tertutup terdengar oleh Yamato bersamaan dengan sosok Hiruma yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Begitu?"

—

Sektor #7 dari penjara ini adalah tempat yang paling ketat penjagaannya. Semua narapidana yang dianggap berbahaya ataupun perlu perhatian khusus dan pengamatan dipindahkan kemari. Baru satu bulan lamanya semenjak Hiruma ditugaskan untuk menjaga sektor ini, ketika anak laki-laki berambut karamel itu juga dimasukkan kedalam penjara ini—entahlah, sejak pertama bertemu hingga sekarang, seperti dunia Hiruma terus berputar diantara Kobayakawa Sena.

Berhenti didepan sebuah sel yang berada didekat pintu masuk—menatap nampan makanan yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali sementara sang pemilik tampak meringkuk disebelah nampan itu, tidak menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali.

"Dan sekarang, kau berniat untuk tidak makan dan mati karena kelaparan?" Menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap punggung anak itu yang membelakanginya, "kau bodoh ya cebol?"

"Itu karena—Hiruma-san tidak mau membunuhku," tampak terlihat tiga urat marah dikepalanya timbul, menatap kearah Sena sebelum menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Walaupun aku ingin membunuhmu, tidak bisa kulakukan sembarangan bodoh, kau bukan—atau setidaknya belum menjadi narapidana hukuman mati!"

"Pertama kali saat kita bertemu—kau berkata akan membunuhku," menghela nafas dan sedikit mendongak kepalanya.

"Aku mengatakan—"

"Saat itu, hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkanku," menundukkan kepalanya lagi, suaranya semakin lirih terdengar, "seperti membawa sebuah keajaiban..."

_'Aku sangat berharap, kalau kau membunuhku saat itu juga...'_

—Hiruma's POV—

Aku masih ingat perkataannya ketika itu, kenapa—kenapa ia ingin sekali aku cepat membunuhnya saat itu? Kalau saja—aku membunuhnya, itu akan menjadi bencana, ataukah sebuah keajaiban untuknya?

—End Hiruma's POV—

Mengambil roti yang ada diatas nampan itu, menggigitnya tanpa mengunyah dan menelannya. Menarik kerah baju Sena dan membuatnya tertarik mendekat kearah Hiruma. Mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua, dan memaksa bibir Sena untuk membuka dan memberikan potongan roti itu. Memaksa Sena untuk menelannya apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah merasakan roti itu tertelan, barulah Hiruma melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman dingin khas miliknya.

"Itu akan menyusahkan, jika kau mati tidak ditanganku—aku sudah katakan akan membunuhmu saat itu," senyumannya tampak menghilang berganti tatapan tajam kearah pemuda itu, "maka itulah yang akan kulakukan..."

Sena menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan bingung dan ia melihat senyuman Hiruma yang lebih terlihat seringai itu muncul kembali. Ia memegang sebelah tangannya, memasukkan jari manisnya didalam mulut Hiruma dan ia menggigitnya membuat pemuda yang lebih muda itu tampak menyerengit sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hiruma-san?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sena, Hiruma mengambil perban entah darimana dan membalut luka yang diakibatkan gigitannya dengan gigi taringnya yang tajam itu.

"Kita buat perjanjian kuso chibi! Saat luka ini sembuh, saat itu aku akan membunuhmu—sebelum itu, kau tidak boleh mencoba untuk bunuh diri," mengangkat bahu Sena untuk membuat mata mereka bertemu dan membuat jarak mereka lebih dekat, "akan merepotkan jika kau tewas bukan ditanganku, karena kau adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang..."

...

"Ya—aku akan melakukannya Hiruma-san," tersenyum, dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan juga air mata yang sedikit keluar. Hanya terdiam melihat itu, beranjak dari tempatnya berjongkok.

_'Sial—senyuman itu lagi, karena melihat senyuman dari bocah sialan itu. Aku selalu tidak bisa berbuat apapun—karena senyuman itu,'_ tampak membalikkan badannya dan menjauhi penjara, tatapannya tampak sedih dan juga terpukul, _'aku tidak bisa membunuhnya—apapun yang terjadi...'_

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kalau perban itu sampai hilang—ingat itu," berjalan menuju keluar dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan pemuda itu. Sementara diluar penjara, tampak pemuda berambut panjang yang berdiri dan tampak tersenyum dingin kearah penjara.

"Kau disini rupanya Eyeshield?"

—

Hujan membasahi semua tempat yang ada di penjara itu—menimbulkan suara rintik yang semakin cepat menunjukkan jika hujan yang turun semakin deras. Sena—menatap dari balik jeruji itu, ketika hujan membasahi seluruh dedaunan yang ada dipohon dekat selnya.

"Hujan—" terdiam sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang datang. Tampak pucat, "—tidak mungkin..."

—

"Ha?" Empat urat marah tampak terlihat diatas kepala spike milik Hiruma saat ia kembali ke ruangan kepala polisi. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya, tampak memohon—Yamato tersenyum gugup karena tahu akan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Hiruma.

"Aku—ingin meminta bantuanmu, ada seorang kriminal lainnya yang akan masuk kedalam penjara sektor #7, aku ingin kau menemaniku—"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Yah, karena orang ini bukan penjahat biasa—bisa dibilang berbahaya kalau hanya dijaga oleh polisi-polisi biasa," tersenyum dan menunggu jawaban dari Hiruma, "bahkan—ketika ia dibawa kemari, ia bisa membunuh 20 polisi yang mengawalnya..."

...

"He? Menarik—aku akan ikut denganmu," menyeringai seperti biasa, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Yamato yang tampak senang karena Hiruma menerima tawarannya.

—

Kembali pada penjara milik Sena—langkah Hiruma tampak pelan dan berhenti didepan pemuda berambut cokelat itu, yang sedang terduduk dan membelakanginya lagi. Berdiri dibelakangnya, menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

"Apa yang membuatmu gemetar cebol sialan?"

...

"Maaf—" memegang tangan Hiruma dengan tangannya yang dingin dan juga pucat, menatapnya dengan tatapan takut dan juga sedih, "—aku tahu kau membuat perjanjian itu. Tetapi, ini sudah terlambat—cepatlah bunuh aku sekarang Hiruma-san..."

Mata Hiruma membulat mendengar perkataan Sena. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seakan marah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sena.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu cebol sialan!" Berbalik dan dengan segera berjalan menuju keluar bangunan, meninggalkan Sena sendirian disana.

"Tidak! Ka—kau harus melakukannya!" Tampak ketakutan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sena mencoba untuk menghentikan Hiruma yang sudah hampir keluar dari tempat itu, "jika kau tidak melakukannya, dia akan—"

"Dia?" Berbalik dan melihat Sena dengan tatapan bingung. Sebelum tiba-tiba rasa sakit dan panas melandanya—meremas dadanya dan nafasnya tampak memburu saat itu.

"H—Hiruma-san, kau tidak apa?" Sena melihat keadaan Hiruma yang aneh dan mencoba untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Aku—tidak apa-apa..."

_'Setiap hujan turun—selalu saja luka sialan ini terasa sakit,'_ mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lagi, dan segera bergerak menuju keluar dan kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Sena sendirian.

"T—tidak, Hiruma-san jangan pergi! Hiru—"

**'Akhirnya—aku menemukanmu Eyeshield...'**

Suara yang tiba-tiba terngiang dikepalanya itu seakan menghantam fikirannya. Sebelum semuanya kosong, dan dipenuhi oleh kegelapan—dan tubuh itu terjatuh begitu saja diatas tanah.****

—To Be Continue—


	2. Chapter 2

"Bangun Sena—tidak ada waktu untukmu bersantai seperti ini," suara yang menggema di kepalanya itu tampak jelas, dan ia bergerak duduk dan menatap kearah lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tahu—Rikku…"

'_Ketika hujan berhenti, dan hari berganti—aku terus berfikir_

.

Present for You—Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction, Sound of Rain © Ciocarlie

.

—_entah akan sampai kapan aku akan berada disampingmu sebagai diriku sendiri…'_

.

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

.

Genre Crime/Romance

Based on KHR Doujinshi Finale I dan II

HiruSena

.

"Agon Kongo—membunuh puluhan orang sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Selalu kabur dari kejaran polisi dan sampai sekarang tidak tertangkap hingga akhirnya ia menyerahkan diri 1 bulan yang lalu," Yamato tampak membaca satu file didepan Hiruma setelah Hiruma menyuruhnya untuk membacakan file itu, "walaupun aku tidak percaya begitu saja orang itu akan menyerahkan diri, tetapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu—"

…

Hiruma tampak hanya diam sebelum berdiri dan berjalan begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun.

"Karena sudah tertangkap seharusnya sudah tidak ada masalah bukan?" Hiruma tampak menghela nafas dan segera menutup pintu ruangan Yamato. Berjalan keluar ruangan dan menatap kearah langit yang saat itu cerah.

"Kekeke—untungnya langit sudah cerah saat ini…" walaupun senyumannya tampak tercermin diwajahnya dengan seringai yang biasa ia perlihatkan, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau tampak raut wajah yang menyiratkan kesakitan terpancar disana. Bayangan dirinya yang tampak tergeletak bersimbah darah membuat senyuman itu memudar begitu saja.

'_Tch—hujan sialan ini selalu membawaku kedalam memori yang buruk!'_ meremas pakaiannya tepat di dada, merasakan rasa sakit dari luka yang ada di balik pakaian itu, _'dan sialnya, hari ini luka itu semakin menyakitkan…'_

"Hehehe—sepertinya kau kesakitan opsir?" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Hiruma sedikit terkejut dan dengan segera menoleh keatas untuk mengikuti asal suara. Dimana pemuda berambut kribo itu tampak tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih terikat dan mata yang masih tertutup—tetapi seakan ia bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Hiruma saat ini.

"Kenapa kau ada disini tahanan sialan…"

"Karena aku bisa tahu kalau kau tahu dimana keberadaan bocah itu," Hiruma menatap kearah Agon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tampak senang walaupun kau tertangkap—"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi—karena kau bisa membawaku menemuinya," menatap dengan tatapan dingin dari balik kacamata frame gelapnya, Agon menyeringai lebar menatap Hiruma, "bawa aku ketempat bocah itu…"

…

"Lama-lama tempat ini benar-benar menjadi membosankan," pemuda berambut hitam yang ada saat Sena diserang pertama kali itu tampak berjalan bersama dengan kedua orang lainnya di halaman penjara itu, "apakah tidak ada yang menarik disini?"

…

"Hei Jumonji, ada ap—" melihat pemuda berambut kuning itu diam, pemuda berambut cokelat tampak menoleh kearah yang dilihat olehnya. Menemukan sosok Sena yang tampak berdiri membelakangi mereka, "—hoo, itu mainanmu bukan?"

Menghampiri Sena untuk melihat keadaannya, pemuda berambut cokelat—Kuroki itu tampak akan berbicara sebelum ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan!"

Jumonji yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi segera berlari dan menemukan tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya disekitar Sena saat itu. Tidak ada yang terluka, tetapi tampak kesadaran mereka hilang semua membuat Jumonji semakin waspada pada anak laki-laki didepannya itu.

"Kau bukan bocah itu—" memiringkan kepalanya dengan nada datar, mencoba untuk mendapatkan respon dari anak itu, tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah senyuman dingin yang sangat menusuk kearahnya dari Sena.

…

"Yo Yamato—" Yamato menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang yang sedang menyapanya sambil membawa sebuah map yang ia goyangkan dengan tangan yang terangkat tadi.

"Taka—ah, kasus Agon yang kau tangani sudah kubereskan sisanya, terima kasih sudah membantuku," Yamato tampak tersenyum dan berbincang dengan pemuda itu seolah ia mengenal baik pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Aku masih belum percaya ia akan menyerahkan diri secepat itu…"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku meminta Hiruma untuk menjaganya dengan ketat," menghela nafas Yamato tampak menatap kearah laporan didalam map yang ada di tangan Taka, "akan merepotkanmu lagi—tetapi aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang…"

"Apakah itu berhubungan dengan—"

"Ya, berhubungan dengan keberadaan Eyeshield 21…"

…

Sosok Sena yang tampak berdiri ditempatnya tadi berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun tampak memperlebar seringainya. Tatapan dinginnya masih belum berubah, sementara tubuh yang tergeletak disekitarnya bertambah—

—dengan tumbangnya Jumonji, Togano, dan juga Kuroki karena dia…

Jumonji yang tampak masih sadar mencoba untuk menoleh dan menatap wajah dengan tatapan dingin Sena.

"Bocah ini—" mencoba untuk tetap sadar, walaupun pada akhirnya perlahan kegelapan menyelimutinya—sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya benar-benar menutupi pandangannya saat itu.

Dan hanya tawa kecil yang terus menggema di telinganya sebelum benar-benar menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan disekelilingnya.

…

"Kau tidak takut padaku opsir?" sementara Hiruma dan juga Agon tampak berada di perjalanan menuju ke sel milik Sena. Hiruma tampak tidak menghiraukan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Agon dan terus berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Katakan alasan agar aku takut padamu dread sialan!"

"Karena catatan kriminalku?"

"Kalau aku bisa, aku juga bisa membunuh lebih banyak orang dalam waktu yang sama sepertimu membunuh 20 orang itu bodoh," seringai licik tampak terlihat diwajah Hiruma. Tentu saja apa yang ia katakan itu bohong—tidak mungkin ia bisa semudah itu membunuh orang lain.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda kau tahu?"

"Begitukah? Karena aku memang tidak suka bercanda dengan orang sepertimu kau tahu?" menoleh dan tersenyum dingin—berbeda dengan biasanya, Hiruma tampaknya lebih waspada dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Membuka pintu menuju ke sel tempat Sena berada, menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk menemukan kalau pemuda berambut cokelat itu sudah tidak ada di sel miliknya saat ini.

"Hoo? Ada apa?"

…

"Kuso-chibi itu—" berdecak kesal sambil berjalan cepat menuju kearah halaman, meninggalkan Agon sendirian saat itu.

…

"_Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Sena—" bayangan Sena tampak dipenuhi oleh seorang pemuda seusianya yang berambut putih, "—untuk bertahan hidup, kau harus membunuh orang lain. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melindungimu selain dirimu sendiri…"_

Dan hanya ada ketakutan yang terpancar di wajahnya melihat bayangan itu sebelum bayangan yang dimaksud berganti menjadi wajah Hiruma yang datar tetapi terlihat sedikit cemas. Tampak membaringkan Sena di pangkuannya, Hiruma menepuk pipi Sena mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa Kuso-chibi?"

"Hiruma…san?" Sena yang tampak tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi tadi dan apa yang sudah ia lakukan tampak terkejut dan menatap kearah Hiruma, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Dasar bodoh, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak keluar dari selmu!"

"Aku—berada di luar sel?"

"Kau tampak kacau kuso-chibi," Hiruma menghela nafas berat dan berdiri sambil memegang tangan Sena untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Maafkan aku—Hiruma-san…"

"Kau terlalu gampang meminta maaf, hentikan kebiasaanmu itu!" Hiruma tampak kesal dan segera berjalan kedalam sel dengan Sena yang mengikutinya dari belakang, "lagipula kau tidak salah apapun…"

…

'_Tidak Hiruma-san, aku melakukan kesalahan yang terbesar—'_

"Ah, ternyata benar kau disini—" suara Agon yang terdengar oleh Sena tampak membuat pandangannya teralih untuk melihat Agon yang tersenyum dingin kearahnya, "aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama—Eyeshield 21…"

Tampak terkejut dengan wajah yang tampak tidak asing bagi Sena, ia mundur perlahan sambil menutup mulutnya, menatap mata Agon yang tertutupi oleh kacamatanya.

"T—tidak mungkin, kenapa kau ada disini Agon…"

"Sepertinya—'dia' sudah mulai terbangun eh?" tampak melepaskan kacamatanya, Agon menatap langsung mata Sena dengan tatapannya yang sangat tajam, "benar-benar akan menarik, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Berapa lama ia sudah tersadar—bukankah itu sangat membantumu?"

"TIDAK!" memegangi kepalanya yang seakan berdengung dengan suara-suara asing didalam kepalanya, Sena hanya bisa terdiam setelah berteriak dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung begitu saja. Hiruma yang melihat semua itu langsung berlari dan menangkap tubuhnya sebelum terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya dread sialan…"

"Kau percaya dengan sesuatu bernama—Ilusi?"

…

Membawa Sena kedalam ruangan kesehatan yang ada di penjara itu dan menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur, Hiruma tampak melepaskan topi miliknya dan diam di dekat meja sambil memikirkan semua hal yang aneh ketika Sena berada didalam penjara itu.

'_Cepatlah—atau ia akan…'_

'_Baru ingat—sepertinya bocah sialan itu semakin aneh saat hari itu,'_ melamun untuk memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang muncul untuk menjelaskan apa hubungan antara Agon Kongo dan juga Kobayakawa Sena, _'ia seakan tahu kalau dread sialan itu akan datang…'_

Posisinya yang membelakangi Sena membuatnya tidak sadar kalau sosok itu tampak bangun dan memegang sebuah gunting yang ia ambil dari samping tempat tidurnya dan akan menyerang Hiruma sebelum Hiruma menahannya dengan pistol yang ada di balik pakaiannya.

Dengan segera melepaskan gunting yang ada di tangannya dan menahan Sena di dinding sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan cebol sialan! Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sena malah tersenyum dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan telak yang mengenai pinggang Hiruma hingga akhirnya ia tersungkur dan melepaskan tangan Sena.

"Hahaha—apa yang kau katakan," senyumannya yang dingin tampak berbeda dimata Hiruma. Berbeda dengan senyuman yang ia lihat sebelum ini, "aku tidak akan mati…"

…

"Siapa kau sebenarnya—" Hiruma menatap tajam kearah Sena yang ada di depannya, masih dalam keadaan terduduk.

"Siapa? Apakah kau tidak kenal padaku? Namaku adalah Kobayakawa Sena!"

"Aku—tidak mengenalmu bocah sialan…" Hiruma tampak mengeratkan giginya dan kesal melihat dirinya yang tampak dengan mudah terkena serangan dari Sena. Sena yang tampak tersenyum dan menyeringai puas, dengan segera mengambil gunting yang ada di lantai dan menerjang kearah Hiruma yang ada di dekatnya.

…Flash back (Sena's POV)…

Bayangan masa lalu selalu saja menghantuiku—saat Riku tewas didepan mataku, saat satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki tampak tewas dengan darah bersimbah di tubuhnya.

Hanya suara pistol yang terdengar saat itu—dan senyuman terakhir yang bisa kulihat dari wajah Riku saat itu. Aku merasa takut dan juga kehilangan—aku takut akan sendirian lagi—aku tidak bisa hidup sendirian tanpa seseorangpun berada di sekitarku.

Tetapi, perlahan mereka semua menghilang dan meninggalkanku…

Namun—sejak kematian Rikku, saat itu juga aku merasakan sangat kesepian—dilain sisi, aku juga tidak sendirian…

…End of Flash Back (End Sena's POV)…

Lagi-lagi kesadarannya yang tampak dipenuhi oleh kenangan masa lalu itu memenuhinya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dan melihat sekelilingnya—hancur dan porak poranda.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sena menoleh untuk menemukan Hiruma yang terduduk dengan pinggang yang terluka karena gunting yang ada di tangannya itu. Senyuman Hiruma tampak tetap terlihat meskipun nafasnya terlihat memburu karena luka itu.

"Ini semua—" masih dalam keadaan shock, Sena mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya, kaca pecah, dinding retak, lemari tampak patah begitu juga dengan meja dan juga kursi disana, "—ini semua aku yang melakukan?"

…

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat—tertunduk dan memegangi kedua kepalanya.

"AAAAAAH!" mengangkat tangannya yang memegang gunting dan mengayunkannya kearah tubuhnya sendiri sebelum Hiruma segera menendang dan menjauhkan gunting itu dari tangan Sena. Tangannya bergerak dan mencengkram salah satu tangan yang tadinya memegang gunting, sementara tangan lainnya tampak mencengkram leher Sena.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan—" menatap tajam dan dingin kearah Sena, "—bukankah sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan boleh mati tanpa persetujuanku, kuso Chibi…"

Yang tidak diduga oleh Sena adalah saat Hiruma melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat, mencoba untuk menenangkannya dari fikiran negatif itu.

"Aku—" perlahan membalas pelukan dari Hiruma, air matanya perlahan tubuh dan ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Hiruma, "—aku tidak ingin membunuh seseorang lagi… Aku tidak mau…"

Isakan semakin terdengar, membuat pemuda berambut spike pirang itu mengeratkan giginya kesal, dan mendekatkan bibirnya mencium bibir Sena yang ada di hadapannya.

"Diamlah Kuso-chibi, atau aku akan membunuhmu…"

Mengusap kepala Sena, tampak Sena hanya bisa terdiam dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Hiruma untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi suara yang asing itu terdengar memenuhi kepalanya, tampak menguasai tubuhnya sendiri.

'_**Jika kau tidak membunuh seseorang—kau akan kehilangan seseorang lagi…'**_

Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan saat mendengar suara itu. Wajah Sena berubah menjadi pucat dan keringat dingin tampak menetes di wajahnya.

'_**Ya—kau akan kehilangan seseorang seperti Kaitani Riku…'**_

"Tidak!" dengan segera mendorong tubuh Hiruma dan berlari meninggalkannya, Sena mencoba untuk menghilangkan suara yang ada di kepalanya itu.

"Oi, chibi!" Hiruma akan menyusulnya saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit di dadanya lagi. Membuatnya menyerengit kesakitan, memegangi dadanya sambil menatap kearah Sena yang semakin menjauh, "—sial…"

…

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat—" berdiri ditengah hujan yang gerimis dan membasahi tubuhnya itu, Sena hanya mendongak keatas tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, "—sangat menyakitkan saat mengetahui kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan fikiranku sendiri. Dan ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada ditengah kolam darah itu…"

Tangannya bergerak—mencoba untuk menutup wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh air mata itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat—tetapi aku tidak ingin membunuh seseorang…"

"Kalau begitu—jangan menangis," suara Hiruma tampak terdengar dibelakang Sena, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia melempar jas miliknya kearah Sena dan menutup kepalanya dengan itu, "aku tidak percaya kalau orang yang cengeng bisa menjadi kuat…."

…

"Tetapi—"

"Sebaiknya kau istiraha—" tubuhnya yang sudah melemah karena luka yang ada di dadanya, dan juga hujan yang sejak awal sudah menjadi kelemahannya membuat kesadaran Hiruma semakin menipis, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tidak kuat dan limbung tepat di samping Sena.

"H—Hiruma-san!"

...To Be Continue…

**Mihael Keehl is Still Alive—**ahahaha XD di ffic ini memang Sena yang jadi jahat, atau lebih tepatnya Eyeshield 21 :p

**Kishu Mars—**makasih, ini sudah lanjut :D

**Ariya 'no' miji—**a, ah tidak sebagus itu, makasih sarannya :D

**Anisalovesasunaru—**sudah di apdet :D

**Tidus—**makasih dan sudah dilanjutkan ^^


End file.
